Desires
by ladylannster
Summary: Hermione uses the time-turner and come to Tom Riddle's time of a misstake. Now she has to make Tom to a better person, to save her friends in her own time. But what happens when they start liking each other... for real?
1. The TimeTurner

**A/N: Hey there! The story is basically just translated from the Swedish version (also made by me), but some details are changed. I hope you like it and feel free to review!**

**x, Ylva**

* * *

><p><em>1. The Time-Turner<em>

Hermione Granger ran through Hogwart's corridors, towards the Headmaster's office. She avoided several curses and stepped over corpses, without knowing who they may have belonged to or even if they had been or Hermione's side or not. From the downstairs she seemed to hear Lord Voldemort's cold laughter...

But she should not think about that now. She had to focus on the task that Harry had given her;

"_Get a time-turner, Hermione", he had told her. "Now, hurry!"_

Hermione had honestly no idea where to find a time-turner these days, since they had crashed the Ministry of Magic's inventory nearly 2 years ago. But Dumbledore's former office seemed to be a great place to start looking.

She had now reached the statues that guarded the office.

It wasn't before now she realized that she didn't know the password.

She had just open her mouth to explain her situation, when she saw that the statue was already about to move itself out of the way, meanwhile it mumbled thing that sounded like _'enough' _and _'never seen anything like this'_.

"Thanks", Hermione smiled. She hesitated for a second or two, but when she heard another painful scream from the battle, she immediately rushed up the stairs without looking back.

Even if Dumbledore was dead and no longer Headmaster, a lot of his things were kept at the school. His portrait above the desk was looking down at her, with his long beard and the crooked nose.

"Good evening, professor Dumbledore.", she said.

"Good evening, miss Granger. Could you please pick up that map, can you? It can be dangerous in the wrong hands."

Hermione hadn't noticed it when she came into the room, but there, visible for everyone on the desktop, were the Marauder's Map. She could see how hundreds of people were at this very moment fighting for their rights around the whole castle. Harry must've had forgot it there earlier.

"Mischief managed", she whispered. The figures on the parchment erised slowly.

She picked it up and put into the pockets of her jeans.

"I know what you are looking for, miss Granger", Dumbledore said quietly. "They're in the top drawer on the right."

"Sir, are you sure..."

"Dear child, if it can stop Voldemort, do what you have to do!", Dumbledore interrupted her. He sighed. "I have no use for them anyways. Do it. It's Hogwart's only chance, miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

Then, carefully, she opened the drawer in the desktop. There was the hour glass, in a beautiful, long chain; it looked exactly like the time-turned she had got during her third year.

"I will do my best, professor", Hermione said as she hung the chain 'round her neck.

No answer. And it wasn't only Dumbledore's portrait that had got silent. Suddenly Hermione noticed how quite everything was, no sounds from the fight at all... did they won? Was Voldemort dead? But no... there were no shouts of joy from her friends or any loud laughter from Hagrid. What if...?

Hermione's legs felt like spaghetti; she could not stand. Despaired, she fell down on the floor.

"No!", she gasped and put her hand to the mouth. "No, no, _no!"_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna... _Dead. Gone for good._

She hid her head in her hands, she wanted to disappear too.

If she just hadn't listen to Harry... It had been a waste of time to get the time-turner, they could've won... If she just was _there_, fighting with them...

"No...", she whispered again. "No... no."

"Oh yes, miss Granger."

The voice laughed a raw laugh.

Hermione looked up and saw right into Lord Voldemort's red eyes.

"Did you really think it would go that easy?", he asked. "Did you really think, that you could win the battle against the greatest sorcerer in the world?"

He grinned at her.

"But do you know what, Hermione?", Voldemort hissed. "No one ever survives lord Voldemort's anger. Not the Potter boy... and especially not you, _you filthy little mudblood."_

Hermione did not say anything. She just closed her eyes, because she would die, she knew that... She would die, like her friends did.

Voldemort's voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	2. Sorted Again

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming :)**

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>2. Sorted Again<em>

When Hermione woke up, she was still sitting on the floor in the Headmaster's office.

She just wondered where Voldemort had gone, when a shimmering light shone through the window and dazzled her. Hermione held up a hand to protect her eyes, when she suddenly realized one thing...

It had been around midnight when Voldemort tried to kill her. She could possibly not have been there for a whole day, Voldemort would have killed her without hesitation. But she wasn't dead... at least everything felt quite real.

She stood up and slowly went out of the room and down the staircase.

Hogwarts looked just the same, except that it wasn't broken and scarred from the fight anymore. The sunset was on its way and the sight of her old school reminded Hermione of when she first got there seven years ago. If not... of course! That would explain a lot of things.

Hermione quickly took out the Marouder's Map from her pocket and started to search.

If she was correct, which she usually was, the time-turner had got hit by Voldemort's spell, and sent her back in time. Probably just a few hours, to time-travel many years back with the turner would be ridiculous. But no matter where, or _when _she was, this was before her friends death, and she was able to save them.

She kept searching for a name to recognize on the map, when suddenly...

_Septimus Weasley._

Another Weasley?

_Probably just a cousin_, she thought, but she felt how she started to worry more and more...

_Potter, Malfoy, Abbott, Parkinson... _Just surnames, but she had never met any of the persons before.

The next name nearly made her scream of shock, and the next second she started to run inside the castle again.

"Miss Granger, I hope you understand the seriousness of what you have done."

Hermione didn't say anything. She did not even dare to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

They sat opposite each other at his office. A clock was ticking; 5.17 PM.

"Although, if you are telling me the truth..."

"Sir, I swear..."

"...which I suppose you do, I understand that you dislike this as much as I do. But you have no choice. I promise that I will find a way back for you, but first you must complete your mission. Do you understand, miss?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"You will study your seventh year here", Dumbledore continued, "the same as mr Riddle. If someone asks you, you have come from a school in America to finsih your studies here. I will myself talk to professor Dippet and the other teachers so they won't push you too much."

"Thank you, sir."

"Then there is only your sorting left", Dumbledore smiled. "Keep in mind, miss Granger, just because you belong to Gryffindor in the future, I cannot assure that you do it now. Our abilities changes depending of the choices we make."

He took the hat from his desk and gave it to her.

Hermione put it on her head (it wasn't as big as it would be 46 years later) and soon she heard a whispering voice in her ear.

"Oh, what do we have here?", the hat said. "I see courage and determination... you know what you want. But no, what is this? Fear for doing the wrong thing, for making everything worse than it already is. I see, I see... The future prepare great things for you, miss Granger. I think you belong to... _Slytherin!"_

Hermione slowly took off the hat. Not Gryffindor, after all? Or Ravenclaw? Or even Hufflepuff.

_Slytherin._

Slytherin made her think of Malfoy and his gang, how they had turned her childhood into a hell. Did she really belong with them? She, a _filthy little mudblood._

"That was... unexpected", she breathed as she gave the hat back to Dumbledore.

He looked at her.

"The sorting hat knows the best, miss Granger. If it says you belong in Slytherin, you do."

Hermione fingered on the time-turner. How could it change so much?

"I will leave you alone so you can change clothes. I will leave some more in your dormitory, but still you will have to owl the Headmaster so you can keep getting money from the school", Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded again.

She heard a slam from the door and she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Liked it? Please review :)**

**Also, I made a trailer for this fanfic! Just go to YouTube and search for "tom hermione desires" and you will find it :)**


	3. Tom Riddle

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, school's killing me. I hope you're still interested in the fanfic, though! x**

* * *

><p><em>3. Tom Riddle<em>

Hermione sat at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the exit. She felt extremely uncomfortable to sit with people like the Malfoys and was ready to run any second.

But the Slytherins didn't really seem to care much about her; some of them looked curiously at her, and some of them smiled really nicely, but most of them had not even noticed her.

The boy who sat on the right side of her defenitely knew that she was there, but he seemed very annoyed by it, and ignored her. In the corner of her eye, Hermione could see that he was pretty handsome (for a Slytherin).

She didn't dare not ask who he was.

It felt like starting her first year again – but worse. That time she had already met Neville, Harry and Ron on the train. Today she didn't know anything about anyone. Well, she knew Dumbledore of course. Very funny, her only friend was an old teacher. Ugh.

Oh, how she wished Harry was there. He knew Tom Riddle much better than she and Ron did, and she would've also got some company. She felt very lonely when she saw the other Slytherin students chatting with each other.

She peered at the boy next to her. Should she say something? Maybe he could help her find Tom Riddle. Maybe he _was _Tom Riddle. Time-travelling was rather confusing.

She coughed gentle to get his attention.

"Excuse me?" she said.

No answer.

"Excuse me, my name is Hermione Granger", she continued, "and I'm looking for Tom..."

But now the Slytherin turned around so she found herself talking to his back instead, so she fell silent.

_What a nice boy._

"But except of this first years, we have another new student this year", professor Dippet said when the sorting ceremony was over. "Hermione Granger, could you please stand up?"

Very embarassed, Hermione stood up, as she felt how every single person in the Great Hall was judging her. She could hear someone whistle from the Gryffindor table.

_For how long am I supposed to stand here?_ She thought.

Dumbledore seemed to notice what was going on in her mind, and nodded silent.

She quickly sat down again. Now more people at the Slytherin table seemed to notice her, and smiled to her. She doubted that they would like her as much if they found out about her blood status.

"Miss Granger has moved here from America and are going to finish her 7th year here at Hogwarts. I hope that you'll take care of her. Mr Tom Riddle will show you around the school the first days, um.. right, Riddle?"

He glanced at the Slytherin table. Hermione had never seen a teacher looking so nervous before... well, except of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Of course, sir."

Hermione looked around.

The voice belonged to a boy who sat at the opposite side of the table. Just as the other Slytherin boy, the one who sat next to her, he was very very handsome. Why hadn't she noticed all this boys before?

He smiled softly at her. Hermione blushed instantly.

His eyes was the darkest she had ever seen, like an ocean full of secrets, his pale face was so flawless it could've been made of glass, his hair was so...so.

This boy attracted her like no other had ever done... not even Ron. She realized that she would make anything just to make him satisfied.

Wait a minute.

Hermione could've slapped herself. _That was Voldemort._

Did Voldemort really look like... that? Hermione understood why Bellatrix Lestrange adored him so much.

No. No. No. _No._

She couldn't let this happen. She would _not _become another of his brainwashed followers.

Hermione looked down so she didn't need to meet his eye.

After the dinner, Tom Riddle stood up and waved her to come with him.

Side by side, they walked out of the Great Hall and down the stairs in the Grand Staircase, towards the dungeons.

Hermione felt that she had to say something. After all, she was supposed to be his friend.

"So... you're Tom Riddle, right?"

"Obviously."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was just as annoying as Draco Malfoy and just as grumpy as Ronald Weasley.

"Since we are going to hang out for a few days", she continued, "I was hoping that you'd at least..."

"You were asking for me earlier", he interrupted her. "In the Great Hall."

He stopped and looked at her.

Hermione svallowed.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You asked Lestrange about me", Riddle said. "I heard you."

_Merlin's beard._

Riddle wasn't supposed to know what was going on!

Before Hermione had got the chance to say something, Tom Riddle got closer to her.

"You, miss, will do exactly as I tell you, okay?", he whispered. "It's not good to sneak around after things that you have nothing to do with."

Oh ,Merlin, now he started to act like his future self.

"And if I did sneak around", Hermione said with trembling voice, "what would I find?"

Riddle glanced her for a second. Hermione semed to see a shadow of red in his eyes.

"That's not your business, miss", he said quietly.

He turned around and started to walk down the stairs again. Hermione looked after him. This task was harder than she had thought it'd be.

"Now listen, miss, because I won't tell you the password again."

They were standing in the dungeons, outside the Slytherin common room.

Hermione nodded.

Riddle cleared his throat, and turned to the wall as he said: "Purity."

Purity? How original.

The wall moved aside, and instead there was a small passage. Hermione stepped in.

Slytherin's common room was a little bit bigger than Gryffindor's, with greenish lamps and chairs. It was pretty dark since the room was under the lake. On the walls there was portraits of former Slytherin students. With a sting Hermione felt how much she missed Gryffindor.

"The girls dormitory is to the right", Riddle said. "As for me I'll go to bed now. I'll meet you here tomorrow so I can lead you to the first class."

"To bed?", Hermione asked. "But it's only 7pm."

He grinned.

"Unlike some, I care about my studys. I need to be alert for the classes tomorrow."

And without even saying goodbye, he went to the boy's dormitory and closed the door.

Hermione thought Tom Riddle was a very strange boy. He was attractive, sure, but no one seemed to really like him. And which seventeen year old on earth went to bed this early?

She sighed. Since she had nothing else to do, she went to the door at the right.

The dormitory was empty. Next to one of the beds was the trunk Dumbledore had packed for her. There was everything she needed; clothes, books, a bag...

She wished he'd packed a friend for her too.


End file.
